The Operator's Power
by cumanakecil
Summary: Bayangkan, bila anda melihat pantulan bayangan wajah anda di kaca dengan telinga yang besar, gigi yang berlambang, dan hidung yang bertombol? Ya, itulah yang dirasakan sang Uchiha Sasuke. -EDITED VERSION- review please?


_-EDITED VERSION- atas saran dari temanteman, fic ini adalah revisi dari The Operator's Power yang saya publish saat Viva Fanfiction. Sebenarnya sama, tapi ada bagian yang dikurangi. Oke, enjoy :)_

_**Warning**__ : aneh, gaje, mustahil._

_**Disclaimer**__ : Masashi Kishimoto _

* * *

**The Operator's Power**

a Sasuke's story

by _cumanakecil_

---

BRAK!

"Ya anak-anak, untuk pelajaran Bahasa Jepang kali ini kalian akan saya bagi menjadi kelompok yang terdiri dari 5 orang."

Terdengar suara buku ditaruh dengan agak keras dari arah meja guru.

"Kelompoknya milih sendiri ya sensei!"

"Aku mau sama dia sensei!"

"Anko-sensei, tolong jangan tempatkan aku bersama dia..."

"Jangan dengerin dia sensei! Biar aku saja yang sekelompok dengan Ara-chan!"

Suasana sekarang begitu ribut dengan sebegitu banyak murid yang mengusulkan pendapat tentang pembagian kelompok. Sebenarnya kelas ini bisa dibilang cukup kompak, dengan murid-murid yang pandai bergaul dan akrab dengan siapa saja. Tetapi mereka juga punya keinginan untuk bisa bebas memilih anggota kelompok kali ini, maka jangan heran kalau kelas begitu ramai.

"Stop, STOP! Jangan ribut!"

Suasana mendadak hening. Hanya terdengar langkah kaki Anko yang sedang berjalan mengitari kelas sambil membawa sebuah penggaris kayu berukuran besar.

"Biar aku yang menentukan. Jadi JANGAN ada yang protes." guru berambut keunguan itu kini tengah berdiri di depan kelas sambil menghadap ke arah para penghuni IIC yang masih terdiam. Anko terdiam selama beberapa saat sebelum ia mengacungkan penggaris kayu panjangnya kepada beberapa murid.

"Kau." ia mengarahkan penggarisnya pada sesosok cowok berambut kuning berkumis kucing yang duduk di deretan paling belakang.

"Kau." kemudian guru itu memindahkan penggarisnya, kini mengarah pada cewek berambut pink dan bermata hijau emerald yang sedang menduduki bangkunya, di barisan paling depan.

"Kau." Anko agak mengerinyit kesal ketika melihat cowok berambut cokelat jabrik dan bertato taring merah di pipi yang ditunjuknya sedang duduk dengan cueknya dengan menaikkan sebelah kaki ke atas kursi. Pandangannya mengarah keluar, entah sedang memandangi apa.

"Kau." terlihat ujung penggaris itu kini tepat mengarah pada sesosok cowok berkuncir nanas yang sedang terkantuk-kantuk di barisan meja paling belakang.

"Dan kau... HEY! Apa yang kau lakukan di bawah sana? Jangan coba-coba menghidupkan handphone saat aku mengajar!" Anko tiba-tiba menggeram marah. Ia menurunkan acungan penggarisnya dengan kasar sementara kakinya melangkah dengan cepat ke arah cowok berambut hitam mencuat ke belakang yang sedang duduk dengan cueknya dengan kedua tangan yang disembunyikan di bawah laci meja. Kelihatannya sedang memegang sesuatu.

"Uchiha Sasuke! Apa yang kau pikirkan sampai berani mengaktifkan handphone di saat jam belajar, HAH?!"

"Gomen, sensei. Tak akan kuulangi lagi." Sasuke terdengar sedang minta maaf. Tapi entah kenapa, sepertinya ia tidak ikhlas. Terlihat dari tatapan matanya.

"Ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya kau tertangkap basah sedang memainkan handphone saat pelajaran!"

Sasuke mendengus pelan dan mengalihkan pandangan ke luar jendela.

"Kalau sampai sekali lagi kau memainkan handphone saat guru sedang mengajar, aku tidak segan-segan menyuruhmu berdiri di pojokan kelas sambil mengangkat satu kaki dan memegang kedua telinga!" kemudian guru itu melangkah kembali ke depan kelas.

Cowok berambut pantat ayam ini tidak pernah menyukai pelajaran Bahasa Jepang. Juga gurunya. Tetapi entah karena otaknya yang memang diatas rata-rata atau karena keajaiban, Sasuke selalu memperoleh nilai bagus di pelajaran ini. Tak pernah kurang dari 90.

"Hn." ia mengangguk pelan. Pandangan matanya kini sedang mengawasi Anko yang sudah kembali sibuk dengan pembagian kelompok. Kemudian setelah dikira aman, Sasuke menarik kedua tangannya yang sedari tadi tersembunyi di bawah laci meja. Dan terlihatlah sebuah handphone mungil keluaran terbaru kini tengah tergenggam di tangan kirinya. Lalu beberapa saat kemudian, cowok bermata onyx itu sudah sibuk kembali dengan aktivitas handphonenya.

.

.

.

"Naruto! Itu garisnya mencong-mencong!"

"Ampuuun. Susah sekali ini!"

"Eits, eits, kecoret. Ehehe maaf teman-teman."

"KIBAAAAAAA!!"

"HOAHM— mendokusai."

Keributan kecil terdengar mewarnai rumah megah kediaman Uchiha. Ya, Sasuke rela meminjamkan rumah megahnya untuk dipakai menjadi tempat pengerjaan tugas dari Anko. Naruto dan kawan-kawan kini sedang sibuk membuat poster yang rencananya akan dikumpulkan besok pagi. Semuanya kini sedang sibuk dengan aktivitasnya masing-masing. Sakura terlihat sedang menggambar sementara Kiba mewarnai di sebelahnya menggunakan spidol. Sesekali terdengar teriakan frustasi Naruto yang masih belum bisa juga membuat garis dengan lurus. Shikamaru sedang berkutat dengan pensil warna di tangannya, menambahkan warna pada beberapa sudut di poster itu sembari menguap lebar-lebar. Sesekali terdengar tawa menggema dari ruangan itu. Yak, mengerjakan tugas bersama teman memang benar-benar menyenangkan.

Tapi tunggu. Berempat?

O-ow. Itu dia satu lagi anggota kelompoknya. Sang Uchiha Sasuke, sedang duduk dengan santainya di atas sofa tak jauh dari tempat pengerjaan poster. Jari-jarinya sibuk bermain di atas handphone miliknya. Entah apa yang ia lakukan. Tetapi bisa dilihat sesekali cowok itu nyengir sekilas. Anehnya, mau Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru ataupun Sakura, sampai sekarang tidak ada satupun yang sadar kalau Sasuke kini tengah hilang dari gerombolan pekerja pembuat poster tersebut. Dan hal itu adalah keuntungan besar bagi Sasuke. Ia kini bisa bebas memainkan handphone mungil miliknya.

Handphone dan Sasuke. Sungguh dua keberadaan yang sangat sulit dipisahkan.

Tetapi akhirnya, setelah pengerjaan poster itu sudah hampir selesai barulah Naruto menyadari ada yang ganjil. Tetapi karena keterbatasan otaknya, ia tidak mengetahui apa itu. Cowok kuning itu kini sedang menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal sembari mengingat-ngingat, siapa tahu ada yang kelupaan.

"Hei, teman-teman. Apa kalian tidak merasa ada yang hilang?"

"Hilang?" Sakura menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menoleh ke arah Naruto. Gadis itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Hilang apanya?"

"Entah," Naruto mengangkat bahu. Ia menyeringai sejenak sebelum kembali berkutat dengan penggaris panjangnya. "Bukan sesuatu yang penting, kurasa."

"Oh. Ya sudah."

Dan mereka semua kembali terfokus pada pekerjaannya masing-masing. Namun kegiatan itu tidak berlangsung lama. Keempatnya langsung terdiam serentak ketika mendengar suara Sasuke yang muncul secara tiba-tiba, memecah keheningan.

"Eh woy. Bahasa Prancisnya keren apa sih?"

Dan Kiba, Sakura serta Naruto serempak berdiri. Ketiganya berjalan ke arah Sasuke yang masih berkutat dengan handphonenya dan menarik cowok Uchiha itu dengan paksa ke arah meja dengan sebuah poster yang hampir jadi dan pensil warna serta spidol yang berserakan di sekitarnya. Yang merasa ditarik memberontak sebal.

"HEH?! Apa sih yang kalian lakukan? Lepaskan aku!" Sasuke meronta-ronta. Tetapi apa daya. Ia tidak akan kuat melawan Kiba, Sakura dan Naruto secara bersamaan.

"Kau pura-pura tidak peduli atau memang pikun hah?!"

"Dikira kami tidak lelah mengerjakan poster hanya berempat?!"

"Sekarang kau harus mengerjakan sisanya, TEME!"

Sasuke berhasil digiring ke arah meja. Kini ia sedang duduk dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada dan muka yang terlihat sangat kesal. Shikamaru yang masih duduk di tempatnya langsung menyodorkan poster yang sudah hampir jadi tersebut beserta seluruh perlengkapan lainnya tanpa basa-basi.

"Ini. Kerjakan sampai selesai."

"Huh. Apa-apaan kalian? Sudah baik aku masih mau meminjamkan tempat. Sisanya biar kalian saja yang kerjakan. Aku masih punya urusan." Sasuke bangkit berdiri. Ia menepis tangan Naruto yang mencekal pergelangan tangannya kuat-kuat dan langsung melangkah dengan gusar ke arah sofa dan kembali berkutat dengan handphone kesayangannya.

Sakura menghela napas kesal. Kiba bersedekap sambil merutuk kecil sementara Shikamaru kembali menguap.

"HOAHM—"

Sang rambut kuning, Naruto, yang memang orangnya mudah terpancing emosinya merasa sangat kesal. Cowok itu tidak terima dengan perlakuan Sasuke yang semena-mena seperti itu. Ia bukan ketua kelompok. Ia hanya meminjamkan rumah. Apakah itu setara dengan perjuangan Sakura, Naruto, Kiba dan Shikamaru yang membuat tugasnya?

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya sebal dan melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Sasuke. Cowok itu sudah menyiapkan kata-kata yang pas untuk memarahi Sasuke sebelumnya. Namun soal reaksi, di mana-mana Sasukelah yang paling cepat. Maka sebelum Naruto mengeluarkan kata-kata di pikirannya, cowok bermata onyx itu terlebih dahulu membalikkan badan dan menatap Naruto garang.

"Apa? Masih mau protes?" Sasuke memasang death glare andalannya.

Dan nyali Narutopun ciut seketika.

"Yah— sebenarnya begitu." hilang sudah seluruh kata-kata yang sudah dirangkai Naruto di benaknya. Death glare Sasuke benar-benar menyeramkan. Namun akhirnya Naruto tetap berjalan menghampiri Sasuke dan melongokkan kepalanya dari belakang, ingin melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan Sasuke bersama handphonenya tersebut.

"Lagi ngapain sih?" Naruto bertanya ingin tahu. Sasuke sedang membuka Opera Mini rupanya. Sang cowok bermata biru itu mengerinyitkan dahi untuk membaca nama website yang dibuka oleh Sasuke, yang tercantum di bagian atas layarnya.

"Fan... Fic... Tion... Dot... Net?"

Sasuke mengangguk. Naruto memiringkan kepala.

"Apa itu?"

"Semacam website dimana orang-orang mempublikasikan cerita yang dibuatnya."

"Oooh." cowok berkumis itu menganggukkan kepala. Sok mengerti. Padahal ia tidak tahu apa-apa. Tak lama kemudian, dari belakang muncul Sakura.

"Memangnya tidak mahal, buka website seperti itu di handphone?" cewek itu bertanya. Setahu Sakura, membuka internet dari handphone itu termasuk cukup mahal, dilihat dari operator kartunya yang menetapkan harga 5 rupiah/kb. Sakura adalah cewek yang senang berhemat.

"Tidak. Kan aku pakai Ind*s*t." Sasuke menggeleng yakin. Ia sudah sering sekali membuka website-website tertentu lewat handphonenya. Yah, paling banyak 5000 rupiah melayang.

"Memangnya seberapa murah?" Kiba tiba-tiba sudah duduk di sebelah Sasuke. Ia melongokkan kepala untuk melihat apa yang sedang dibuka Sasuke dan agak mengerinyitkan dahi begitu melihat judulnya. "Aku malas nginternet pake handphone. Kartu *S 5 rupiah/kb sih." cowok berambut cokelat itu menggerutu kesal. Yah, Kiba memang terlahir di keluarga yang cukup sederhana. Menurutnya, membuka Internet itu cukup di warnet saja. Lebih puas, lebih besar, lebih lama, lebih murah.

"1 rupiah/kb." terdengar sedikit nada bangga mewarnai jawaban Sasuke kali ini. Cowok itu menyeringai kecil.

"Untuk SMS dan telepon?" sebuah suara muncul dari arah samping. Sang cowok berkuncir sudah bangun rupanya.

"Murah juga, kurasa." Sasuke tidak pernah ganti kartu handphonenya sejak pertama kali membelinya, saat kelas 1 SD. Maka jangan harap bisa menyuruh Sasuke mengganti kartu handphonenya. Yah, kecuali kalau gedung operatornya tersebut terkena bom atau semacamnya.

Mereka berlima kini sedang bergerombol di atas sofa. Naruto dan Sakura melongok dari belakang sofa sementara Shikamaru dan Kiba duduk di sebelah Sasuke, asyik membaca cerita. Namun kegiatan itu berhenti ketika Kiba —yang berada pas di sebelah Sasuke— tiba-tiba mendelik dan melompat mundur sambil menunjuk-nunjuk telinga Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Telingamu… Telingamu…"

"Apa sih?" sang rambut ayam menoleh gusar. Setahunya ia selalu membersihkan kupingnya sehabis mandi. Tidak ada salahnya kan kalau ada satu atau dua butir debu yang masih tersisa? Namanya manusia, pasti punya kesalahan.

"Kupingmu kok membesar?"

"Hah?" Sasuke spontan meraba-raba telinganya. Ia masih mempertahankan sifat coolnya padahal jantungnya sudah mau copot saja rasanya. Dan benar saja, ia merasakan kedua kupingnya menjadi agak besar. Tidak terlalu besar seperti kuping gajah, namun sudah diluar batas kewajaran orang normal. Cowok itu melotot kaget.

"A-ada apa i…"

"Hei, apakah kau sudah mulai mengikuti tren dengan menggambar sederet angka dan huruf di atas gigimu, atau kau memang sudah gila?" kini giliran Shikamaru berkomentar. Ia mengerinyit heran pada deretan gigi putih Sasuke yang sudah mulai berlambang. Salah satu giginya memuat nomor 2 dan huruf a.b.c. Apakah ini tato baru? Tetapi tato… Di gigi?

Sasuke sudah mau mati saja rasanya. Apakah ada kelainan hormon di tubuhnya? Tidak ada yang tahu sebelum dipastikan. Maka cowok itu segera bangkit berdiri dan hendak berjalan menuju kaca di westafel. Namun belum selesai kekagetannya, ia merasakan tangannya ditarik dengan kencang oleh Naruto dan cowok itu kembali jatuh terduduk di sofa.

"Sasuke! A-ada tombol hijau dengan gambar telepon mulai muncul di puncak hidungmu!" Naruto berseru panik. Ia mengambil inisiatif untuk mencoba meraih benda aneh di hidung Sasuke itu. Mungkin sticker yang salah tempat. Bisa saja kan? Namun belum sempat Sasuke mencegah, tiba-tiba...

BZZZZT!

Muncul sebuah kilatan kecil ketika ujung jari Naruto menyentuh hidung Sasuke.

"Hueeeeee!"

Refleks Naruto menarik tangannya kembali. Ujung jari telunjuknya kini sudah berwarna agak kehitaman dan berasap. Cowok itu mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya kesakitan. Baru kali ini ia kesetrum dengan kekuatan sedahsyat itu. Walaupun hanya satu jari yang kena, tetapi getarannya sampai ke seluruh tubuh. Sakura yang melihat kejadian itu kini bengong. Tak berkedip.

Hidung Sasuke... Berlistrik?

Sang Uchiha kini sudah diam terpaku, tak bereaksi. Matanya menatap kosong ke depan. Otaknya terlalu penuh untuk mencerna semua kejadian yang terjadi barusan. Terjadi dengan cepat.

_Pertama, kuping membesar._

_Lalu, gigi yang berlambang._

_Terus, hidung yang berjerawat aneh dan berlistrik._

_Oh Kami-sama... __Apa yang terjadi di sini?_

Sasuke akhirnya tersadar kembali ketika ia melihat wajah Sakura sudah beberapa tinggal beberapa senti lagi di depannya. Dahi gadis itu mengerinyit, entah memandangi apa. Sang cowok bermata onyx itu langsung spontan meloncat mundur ke belakang sambil berteriak gusar. Terlihat semburat merah kecil terpampang di kedua pipinya.

"Hei Sakura! Apa-apaan sih ka..."

"Sasuke, itu." cewek berambut pink di depannya menunjuk ke arah mata Sasuke.

"Apa?"

"Ada lambang di bola matamu. Seperti bunga... Ah bukan! Aku lupa lambang apa. Tunggu, tunggu." Sakura berusaha mengingat-ingat. Ia merasa pernah melihat lambang itu sebelumnya. Beberapa bentuk oval yang ditumpuk, membentuk sebuah benda seperti bunga. Entah dimana.

CTEK!

"AH!" Kiba tiba-tiba bangkit berdiri. "Aku pernah lihat lambang seperti itu!" ia berjalan menghampiri tas ranselnya dan mengacak isinya. Yang lainnya hanya bisa menunggu dengan perasaan tidak sabar, ingin tahu arti lambang aneh yang muncul di kedua bola mata Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri kini jantungnya berdegup tak karuan. Kedua bola mata onyxnya tak bisa lepas dari Kiba.

Tak lama kemudian, Kiba kembali sambil membawa sebuah kartu bekas voucher. Voucher Ind*s*t. Ia meletakkannya di atas meja depan sofa dan menunjuk sebuah lambang yang berada di kartu itu, dan kemudian menunjuk tepat ke arah mata Sasuke. Sakura, Naruto dan Shikamaru melihat kedua lambang itu bergantian. Seperti disalin. Atau... Lambang yang ada di mata Sasuke memang adalah lambang Ind*s*t?

"Lihat, sama kan?" Kiba meminta pendapat yang lain. Naruto hanya manggut-manggut sementara Sakura terpaku diam. Shikamaru terlihat sedang berpikir keras.

Tombol angkat telepon yang biasanya ada di handphone... Gigi yang berlambang... Telinga yang membesar... Hidung yang berlistrik... Dan... Lambang Indosat? Kesemuanya berada di muka Sasuke. Sebenarnya ada apa?

Namun tak lama kemudian Shikamaru membelalakkan mata. Sepertinya cowok itu tahu sesuatu. Ia langsung menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang masih terbengong di tempatnya dengan cepat.

"Sasuke! Bisa pinjam handphonemu sebentar?"

Yang diminta kini sedang menjulurkan handphonenya, tanpa mengubah ekspresi wajah. Shikamaru mengambilnya dengan perlahan dan melihat layarnya. Hitam. Ia juga mencoba untuk memencet tombol-tombol keypadnya. Tetapi nihil. Tetap saja tidak mau menyala. Cowok berkuncir nanas itu kemudian menekan tombol power yang berada di bagian atas handphone tersebut. Namun tidak mau bereaksi juga. Shikamaru menangkat sebelah alis matanya, heran.

"Kau cabut baterainya?"

Sasuke menggeleng lemah. Shikamaru kembali meletakkan handphone itu di atas meja sambil melengos pelan. Ia tahu sesuatu, itu pasti. Dan sesuatu itu bukanlah hal yang bagus untuk didengar. Tetap ia harus menceritakan yang sebenarnya.

"Teman-teman..."

Semua menoleh. Termasuk Sasuke.

"Kurasa wajah Sasuke —ehem— kini menjadi multifungsi."

"Apa maksudmu?" Naruto memiringkan kepala tanda tidak mengerti. Yah, untuk urusan seperti ini Naruto memang paling tidak bisa diandalkan.

"Handphone Sasuke mati." Shikamaru mengangkat handphone milik Sasuke sambil menunduk, tak berani memandang wajah teman-temannya. "Fungsinya kini telah berpindah... Ke... Wajah Sasuke."

"APA?!"

"Hah?"

"Mustahil!"

"Yah, aku rasa itu karena pengaruh kartu yang dipakainya, berhubung lambangnya kini berada di bola matanya." cowok berkuncir nanas itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia menoleh takut-takut pada cowok emo yang tidak bergerak di sebelahnya. Sasuke membelalakkan matanya dengan lebar. Setelah mencerna semua yang dikatakan oleh Shikamaru, ia kemudian langsung bangkit berdiri dan berlari secepat kilat menuju cermin. Keempat temannya tergopoh-gopoh mengikuti.

Sasuke kini sudah sampai di depan cermin. Namun ia masih belum berani membuka matanya. Ia mencengkram ujung westafelnya dengan kuat dan berusaha untuk mengumpulkan segenap kekuatan sebelum akhirnya membuka kedua kelopak matanya dan melotot untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Bayangkan, bila saat bangun tidur anda masih ngantuk dan berjalan terhuyung-huyung ke cermin, lalu tiba-tiba anda melihat pantulan bayangan kuping anda yang sudah membesar, mata yang berlambang, hidung yang bertombol, juga gigi yang dipenuhi oleh angka dan huruf. Dan ketika anda mencoba untuk menyentuh pucuk hidung, tiba-tiba terasa sengatan listrik yang begitu dahsyat menyambar tangan anda hingga menghitam. Bagaimanakah perasaan anda?

Yak, kurang lebih begitulah yang dirasakan Sasuke saat ini. Ia terpaku, terdiam selama beberapa saat. Bayangan yang ada di depannya sekarang begitu menyeramkan. Apalagi mengingat Sasuke yang sudah terbiasa dan selalu membangga-banggakan wajah tampannya. Sulit dipercaya, memang. Teman-temannya berdiri cemas di belakang sampai akhirnya...

BRUK!

Sasuke pun pingsan dengan sukses.

.

.

.

**Three years later...**

Seorang pemuda terlihat sedang berjalan di tengah keramaian. Tubuhnya tinggi semampai, kulitnya putih dan rambut hitam yang mencuat ke belakang membingkai wajah tampannya. Namun sayang, kesempurnaan itu kini terlihat tidak begitu sempurna lagi ketika dilengkapi dengan telinga yang relatif besar, mata yang berlambang dan hidung yang bertombol. Namun sepertinya si cowok itu tak peduli. Ia cuek saja berjalan di tengah hiruk-pikuknya Konoha.

Tak lama kemudian, si cowok mengangkat kedua tangannya ke arah wajahnya. Orang-orang yang berada di sekitar situ memandanginya dengan heran. Tetapi, ya namanya juga Uchiha Sasuke. Mana mau ia peduli dengan keadaan di sekelilingnya? Cowok itu terus saja memainkan jari-jarinya di atas gigi putih berlambangnya. Sedang apakah? Oh, rupanya ia sedang mengetik SMS untuk pacarnya. Memang pemandangan yang aneh, melihat ada orang yang memencet-mencet giginya sambil berjalan. Namun apakah dia mau peduli?

Sasuke terus berjalan, melewati berbagai jalan di Konoha. Dengan jari yang masih bermain di gigi, tentunya. Namun tak lama kemudian, ia berhenti dan menggerutu kesal.

"Huh. Sinyalnya satu."

Cowok itu mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Ia menyeringai ketika melihat gedung di sebelahnya yang berlantai cukup tinggi. Maka dengan sekali lompat, Sasuke kini sudah berada di atap bangunan itu. Mustahil, memang. Tetapi desas-desusnya, Sasuke adalah keturunan salah satu ninja berbakat. Nenek moyangnya adalah seorang ninja.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi yang membelai rambut hitamnya. Ia berdiri selama kurang lebih 3 menit sebelum tersadar akan niatan awal untuk melompat ke atas atap. Mencari sinyal. Maka Sasuke mengarahkan telunjuknya pada tombol merah mini yang berada di pelipis kanannya, tidak begitu terlihat karena tertutup oleh helaian rambut hitam yang menggantung di depan telinga.

PIP... PIP... PIP...

Dan perlahan sebuah antena muncul perlahan dari atas kepalanya. Antena itu berwarna perak, kira-kira 30 cm. Di ujungnya terdapat tombol merah yang berkedip. Sangat berguna untuk mencari sinyal di tempat yang tinggi. Kabarnya antena itu juga bisa menangap sinyal Wi-Fi.

Sasuke tersenyum puas. Kini sinyalnya sudah penuh, dan ia sudah bisa melanjutkan acara mengobrolnya bersama pacarnya. Cowok berambut hitam itu baru saja akan turun dari atap gedung dengan kembali melompat ketika ia merasakan kepalanya bergetar.

KRIIING! KRIIING!

Oops. Terdengar suara seperti telepon yang berdering. Telinganya berbunyi. Ada panggilan masuk rupanya. Sasuke mengerinyitkan dahi. Nomor yang meneleponnya tidak ada dalam kontak. Siapa? Maka masih dengan rasa penasaran, Sasuke memencet tombol hijau bergambar telepon yang menonjol di ujung hidungnya.

"Halo?"

**~OWARI~?**

**

* * *

  
**

**Catetan ****panjang aneh si bocah :**

_Akhirnya bisa dipublish juga T.T fic yang ini –EDITED VERSION-, versi pertamanya dipublish pas viva Fanfiction,__ *apakah ada yang ingat?* dan katakatanya 4800 O.o temen saya pada bilang, kata-katanya terlalu banyak. Jadi orang yang mau baca jadi maleees. Makanya yang itu saya hapus, terus dipublish lagi versi yang ini. Wuaaa berkurang sekitar 1300 kata lebih! Sayang sih sebenernya, berhubung saya adalah orang yang suka bikin deskripsi. Jadi disini deskripsinya banyak yang diilangin. Tapi yaudah deh, daripada yang baca malah ngjelimet. Oh iya saya __**TIDAK BERMAKSUD UNTUK PROMOSI KARTU YAA**__ hehe :D_

_Mau ngucapin terimakasih buat __**Syllie Charm, Ritsukika Sakuishi, Tambal Panci, **dan** Mendokusei Toushiro**__ yang udah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca versi pertama yang kata-katanya segitu banyak dan mereview :D maaaaf yang itu dihapus. Saya sangat menghargai review dari anda di versi yang pertama. Eumm, sebenernya kalo mau review lagi yang ini juga gapapa *dilempar gajah* :p_

_Buat alasan kenapa wajah Sasuke bisa begitu, sebenernya semua dari hasil imajinasi liar saya bersama seorang teman (syllie charm) saat chatting beberapa waktu lalu. Beneran ngaco deh itu mah. Kalo buat yang di fic ini... Err... Anggep aja tahun kejadiannya udah tahun 2456 jadi teknologi udah maju hehe *ganyambung blass*__ silahkan gunakan imajinasi anda :)_

_**PS**__ : Bagi anda yang merasa memakai kartu yang sama dengan Sasuke, cepat-cepatlah berkaca. Siapatahu telinga anda sudah membesar, atau hidung anda bertombol, gigi anda tiba-tiba bertato, dan muncul lambang aneh di bola mata anda. Jika tidak, cobalah sentuh hidung anda perlahan. Apakah menyetrum? Jika iya, hubungi rumah sakit jiwa terdekat. __Terima kasih :P_


End file.
